Romeo x Wendy
by johantoujou
Summary: Que pasaría si el pequeño, ahora no tan pequeño Romeo Conbolt, se enamorara de la Dragon Salyer Celestial, ella aceptara sus sentimientos o simple mente le destrozara el corazón a un Inexperto Romeo


**Capítulo I:**

Hola¡ me llamo **Romeo Conbolt** hace dos años me uní a **Fairy Tail**.

Estoy muy feliz porque en el gremio esto junto con mi papa **Macao** y todos mis amigos como, **Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman** entre muchos más y por supuesto el más importante el papa y abuelo de todo el gremio **El** **Maestro Makarov**.

Pero no solo estoy feliz por ser parte de **Fairy Tail** sino que también estoy enamorado de una persona que entro al gremio unos mese después de mi ella es **Wendy Marvell** quien es la **Dragon Slayer Del Cielo.**

 **POV Romeo:**

Como puedo acercarme más a **Wendy** si soy muy penoso apenas puedo hablar como amigos con ella, no sé por qué si ella me gusta y mucho tal vez sea por miedo al rechazo, o que ella me diga que no le gusto, puedo pedirla ayuda a **Lucy, Levy y a Juvia** , para saber qué es lo que más le gusta a **Wendy** , y después podría pedirle ayuda a **Natsu, Gray y a Gajeel** , al fin ellos se confesaron a **Lucy, Levy y Juvia** hace unos meses y se ven muy felices.

O pero ahora que lo recuerdo también le tengo que pedir al **Maestro Makarov** si puedo ser novio de **Wendy** , aún recuerdo cuando **Natsu, Gray y Gajeel** le dijeron al Maestro solo que ellos lo hicieron todo al revés jejeje.

 **FlashBack**

 **POV Romeo**

Estaba caminando por el centro de **Magnolia** cuando regresaba de una misión cuando vi a **Natsu, Gray** y a **Gajeel** y la verdad se veían preocupados.

 **POV Normal**

 **Romeo** -Hola Natsu, Gray, Gajeel cómo están?

 **Gajeel** \- Cállate Mocoso¡

 **Natsu,Gray -** Hola Romeo acabas de regresar de tu misión , que tal te fue?

 **Romeo** – Bien gracias no fue la gran cosa solo era ayudar en una granja y eso era todo, pero díganme porque están tan nerviosos? Hasta **Gajeel** lo está.

 **Natsu -** Bueno **Romeo** digamos que el **Abuelo** se va a molestar un poco cuando lleguemos al gremio.

 **Romeo -** Porque que hicieron destruyeron otra ciudad?

 **Gray -** Algo peor, paso algo con tres de sus amas **"Hijas"** como El las llama

 **Romeo -** bueno **Gray** el siempre nos llama y trata como sus hijos por eso el **Gremio** más que solo un **Gremio** , somos eso una **Familia.**

 **Natsu -** Cierto **Gray** y tú lo sabes, bueno yo te diré **Romeo.**

 **Natsu -** Recuerdas que te aviamos dicho que nos íbamos a declara a **Lucy, Juvia** y a **Levy.**

 **Romeo -** si lo recuerdo, no me digas que no fueron a hablar con el **Maestro** antes de hacerlo.

 **Gajeel –** Si ese fue el problema, yo les dije a estos idiotas que primero habláramos con el **Abuelo** pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso.

 **Romeo –** O ya veo ese es el problema, Pues vamos al **Gremio** antes de que pase más tiempo y que no los castigue con **"ESO"**

 **Todos –** Aye

 **Fin FlashBack**

 **POV Romeo**

Bueno creo que primero tendré que ir a hablar con el **Maestro Makarov** y después iré a hablar con las chicas, para preguntarles cosas de **Wendy**

Cuando llegue al gremio le pregunte a **Mira** donde estaba el **Maestro** y ella dijo que había salido pero que no tardaría mucho en llegar ya que había ido a ver al **Maestro Bob** de **Blue Pegasus** , así que mientras lo esperaba era el momento perfecto para hablar con **Lucy** solo que estaba con **Natsu** así que me acerque a preguntarles si podía hablar con ellos.

 **POV Normal**

 **Romeo** – Hola chicos, puedo hablar con ustedes?

 **Natsu, Lucy** – Hola Romeo como estas, claro de que quieres hablar?

 **Romeo** – Quería hablar de ustedes de **Wendy** …

 **Natsu** – ¿Ella está bien? – Pregunto alarmado **Natsu**

 **Lucy** – Tranquilo **Natsu** deja que termine de decirnos de lo que quiere hablar

 **Romeo** – De hecho no sé donde esta, pero seguro estará bien al fin ella está con Charle

 **Romeo** – Lo que pasa es que **Wendy** me-me gusta y quisiera hablar contigo **Lucy** de que es lo que le gusta a ella y a ti **Natsu** preguntarte como podría pedirle que sea mi novia.

 **Lucy** – De verdad **Romeo** que lindo ustedes aran una gran pareja y seguro lideraran la siguiente **Generación** de **Fairy Tail**.

 **Lucy** – Bueno **Natsu** déjame hablar con él y tu lo ayudas con lo de la declaración vale – **Natsu** asintió con la mirada.

 **Lucy** – Bien **Romeo** quien quieres saber de **Wendy**?

 **Romeo** – Pues que es lo que le gusta, como es su forma de ser, no como normal mente es si no como es ella en te personas más intimas, que tipo de comida le gusta o por ejemplo ella le pasa lo mismo que a **Natsu**? Se marea cuando va en algún medio de transporté, es que no lo sé porque nunca he ido a una misión con ella.

 **Lucy** – Bueno pues ella es muy protectora con los demás a veces le da miedo hacer las cosas pero si la apoyas pueden hacer un gran equipo, que otra cosa, le gustan mucho las flores las rosas y varias cosas así, si quieres invitarla a salir antes de declararte podrías llevarla a un parque de diversiones y después llevarla a alguna pastelería a ella le gusta mucho el pastel de **Frezas** como a **Erza** , Yo creo que ese es un buen plan para declararte a ella

 **Romeo** – Podría llevarla a **"Ryuzetsu Land"** , además de que ahí queda seca una pastelería

 **Lucy** – Si Seria una muy buena idea, el inconveniente está en que **Lyon** , **Gray** y **Natsu** lo destruyeron el día que Marvis nos invitó, o podrían ir a **"Akane Bichi"** también es un muy buen lugar y podríamos ir Todos.

 **Romeo** \- **Lucy** recuerda que también lo destruyeron cuando fueron de vacaciones…

 **Lucy** – Ci-Cierto… bueno pero puedes llevarla a algún otro lugar, buscar un parque de diversiones o tal vez un parque y hacer un picnic.

 **Romeo** – Gracias lo tomare en cuenta pero entonces ire a hacer un trabajo para poder invitarla a salir, después de hablar con **Natsu.**

 **Lucy** – De que **Romeo,** veo que ya empiezas a hacerte cargo de la familia he 7u7 y piensas tener hijos con ella.

 **Romeo** – Lu-Lucy… - Dijo Sonrojado

 **Romeo** – Aun somos muy jóvenes, apenas tenemos 15 años los dos como puedo pensar en eso a esta edad, aparte no creo que ella llegue a quererme tanto como para llegar hasta ese punto, mejor tu dime **Lucy** ya has hablado de eso con **Natsu**?

 **Lucy** – Nunca se sabe **Romeo** que tal que ella te llegara a amar tanto como para que te cases con ella, simple mente ve a **Bisca** y a **Alzack** ellos según no se declaraban hasta que **Alzack** tomo la iniciativa se declaro y mira terminaron casándose y nos dieron una nueva amiga y compañera **Asuka,** a y no aun no lo hago es un poco incomodo aun, aparte aun no sé si **Natsu** quiera tener hijos, como es el, no sé cómo reaccionaría, mal sé que no, pero como me vería si se lo dijera en estos momentos esperare uno o dos años más antes de platicar con el de eso.

 **Romeo** – Bueno tienes razón ya el tiempo lo dirá, gracias iré a hablar con **Natsu** y después buscare un trabajo nueva mente Gracias **Lucy** , a otra cosa que no se entere **Wendy** Por Favor.

 **Lucy** – Aye

 **POV Romeo**

Tener Hijos, nunca lo había pensado y menos con **Wendy** , pero no debo pensar en eso aun estamos muy jóvenes y aun ni siquiera sé si le gusto a **Wendy** o si quiere ser mi novia, también debo pensar a donde llevarla, la pastelería es algo que sin duda lo haré y tal vez podría declararme en el arroyo que queda cerca de **Gremio** y tal vez gracias a mi magia de fuego de colores pueda escribir **¿Quieres Ser Mi Novia?** y ver su reacción, aun que también podría pedirle que me acompañe a hacer una misión y declararme ahí , espero que **Natsu** me pueda ayudar con esto.

 **POV Normal**

 **Romeo** – Hola **Natsu** me ayudas con lo que te conté?

 **Natsu** – Claro dime que tienen en mente para declararte?

 **Romeo** – Pues el **Plan A** seria llevarla a un parque de diversiones, ir a comer pastel de Frezas que tanto le gusta y por ultimo para la **Gran Declaración** seria ir con ella al arroyo que queda cerca de **Gremio** y con mi fuego de colores escribir **¿Quieres Ser Mi Novia?**

 **Romeo** – Y el **Plan B** seria Pedirle que valla a una misión con migo y buscar el mejor momento para declararme, qué opinas **Natsu** cual Crees que es el mejor Plan

 **Natsu** – **Romeo** creo que tu **Plan A** es el mejor que puedes elegir y por qué no además de llevarla al arroyo le pides a **Mira** que este ahí antes de que lleguen y cuando te quieras declarar que ella empiece a cantar una canción de amor?

 **Romeo** – No es mala Idea, le pediré eso a **Mira-san,** Gracias **Natsu** por ayudarme a hora solo tengo que hablar con **Mira-san** y con el **Maestro** , y después Bucare un Trabajo para poder pagar la cita.

 **Natsu** – Muy bien **Romeo** , que te vaya bien y esperare con ansias ese día, a otra cosa **Romeo** – Lo detuvo antes de que se fuera a hablar con **Mira** y **El Maestro**

 **Natsu** – No busques hacer un trabajo con una recompensa tan grande, el hecho de tener más **Jewels,** no influye en la decisión de **Wendy** , Mejor que sea algo no tan caro con una respuesta buena a no tener una cita, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

 **Romeo** – Si Se lo que quieres decir Gracias **Natsu**.

 **POV Romeo**

 **Romeo** Pensaba en lo que **Natsu** le había dicho… **Mejor que sea algo no tan caro con una respuesta buena a no tener una cita,** el se refería a mejor algo simple y humilde a morir en un trabajo y no poder estar con **Wendy** … - **Romeo** no podía dejar de pensar en eso hasta que llego donde estaba **Mira** y **Lissana** Platicando Juntas.

 **POV Normal**

 **Romeo** – Hola **Mira-san** , Hola **Lissana** ¡

 **Mira y Lissana** – Hola **Romeo** – ambas con su sonrisa característica

 **Romeo** – **Mira-san** puedo hablar contigo?

 **Mira** – Ara Ara, Claro **Romeo** de que quieres hablar?

 **Lissana** – bueno yo me voy para no interrumpirlos – a lo que **Romeo** contesto

 **Romeo** – no **Lissana** está bien puedes quedarte es algo importante pero no tanto como para que no lo sepas, aparte todos somos una **Familia** – a lo que **Lissana** Asintió

 **Romeo** – lo que pasa es que me quiero declarar a **Wendy** y ya tengo un plan de lo que haré pero me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar **Mira-san** y si tú quieres también **Lissana**

 **Mira** – Ara Ara, y como quieres que te ayudemos?

 **Romeo** – quería ver si podrían cantar una canción de amor para cuando me declare a ella

 **Mira y Lissana** – Awww Que Lindo **Romeo** claro que te ayudaremos cuando piensas hacerlo?

 **Romeo** – Pues aun tengo que ir a hablar con el Maestro y después are un Trabajo para poder pagar la cita y pues yo creo que sería dentro de unos 5 días, en lo que hago el trabajo y preparo todo

 **Mira** – Vale está bien tu solo avísame un día antes te parece para prepáranos **Lissana** y yo

 **Romeo** \- Gracias **Mira-san, Lissana-san** , a otra cosa Ya llego el maestro **Mira-san**?

 **Mira** – Ya **Romeo** Acaba de llegar hace unos momentos puedes ir a su oficina a verlo, Suerte.

 **Romeo** – Gracias iré a verlo.

 **POV Romeo**

Bien solo tengo que hablar con el **Maestro Makarov** y Salir a la misión, pero aun me inquieta lo que me dijo **Natsu** , pero si consigo mas **Jewels** podria com prarle un anillo y un collar, bueno ya pensare en algo – Mientras se acercaba a la oficina del **Maestro Makarov**

 **POV Normal**

Toc Toc Toc – **Maestro** puedo entrar? Soy **Romeo**

 **Makarov** – Claro pasa **Hijo** , y te he dicho que me puedes decir **Abuelo** en vez de **Maestro**

 **Romeo** \- Gracias Ma-Abuelo quería hablar con usted

 **Makarov** \- de que querías hablar con migo **Romeo**

 **Romeo** – Bueno era algo relacionado con **Wendy**

 **Makarov** – De **Wendy** mmm le paso algo? O es de otra cosa?

 **Romeo** \- No, ella está bien de lo que quería hablar era sobre si le puedo pedir a **Wendy** que sea mi **Novia** , y como usted siempre nos ha dicho que quien quiera ser **Novio** de una de sus **Hijas** tenía que hablar primero con usted, así que aquí estoy.

 **Makarov** – Bueno Romeo tú debes saber que **Wendy** es la Mujer más pequeña del **Gremio** y por eso todos la cuidamos mucho

 **Romeo** – Si lo sé **Abuelo**

 **Makarov** – Y no puedo dejar a una de mis **Hijas** más pequeñas en manos de una persona que no pueda defenderla

 **Romeo** – lo sé **Abuelo** yo me siento capaz de cuidar muy bien a **Wendy**

 **Makarov** – Pues **Romeo** Mi Respuesta Es…

Gracias por Leer: El Día Que Me Enamore De Una Dragon Slayer

Si les gusto el concepto que maneje no duden en comentar que les pareció y no duden en dejar sus críticas a mi trabajo me ayudaría muchísimo Y de ahora en adelante intentare usar abreviaciones como:  
L : Lucy

J: Juvia

Lv: Levy

N: Natsu

Para comentarios en con junto Por Ejemplo:

 **Natsu,Gray -** Hola Romeo acabas de regresar de tu misión , que tal te fue?

 **N, G -** Hola Romeo acabas de regresar de tu misión, que tal te fue?

 **Atte:** **Johan "Igneel Fullbuster" Torres**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
